The Girl Without A Name
by Black Koi Mistress
Summary: She was a nobody. He was a nobody. HE was a somebody. She turned him down and, got with the other boy. She was happy, so was the boy. HE just had to ruien it. Now why is HIS brother here?
1. Chapter 1 Introductions

**PROLOUGE**

* * *

><p>It seemed like <strong><span>her<span>** laugh should produce smoke but it didn't. Instead it was husky and smoky. **Her** eyes were half lidded, **her** laughs close together and small, **her** eyes glazed over like **she** was high. **She** didn't fall a lot but when **she** did **she** fell hard. If I told you I never fell for **her** it would be a lie. I did. I fell hard for **her**. When I asked** her** out **she** smiled, **she** seemed happy. For the first 2 months it was great. I thought I knew everything about **her**. I was wrong. It would be 2 months until the first slip up. When it was a happy day for **her** bad things would happen to **me**. I couldn't blame **her** because,** she** would cry because, it was** her** "special day". It was **always** **her** special day. The first mistake I made was falling for **her** as hard as I did. **She** was beautiful, and bad at the same time. **She** was a hardcore girl who did hard core things: drugs, parties, drinking, blow jobs in the bathroom cheap sex in a sleazy motel for cheap money to shoot up. **She** always fell for the bad boys. They fell for** her** like rocks.

* * *

><p>Her ears were small, pointed, and silver. Her hair was silver, and gave off an eerie glow like silver moon light. Her hair came down to her waist, her bangs were side-swept to the left. Her eyebrows were slim, and defined. Her eyes were lined with a ring of eyeliner, her eyelashes naturally dark. her eyes were a deep, rustic, and dead colored amber. Her nose was small, she had it pierced. Her mouth was small, and her lips were a light pink. she had her bottom right lip pierced. Her neck was long and slender like a shoulders were small, and "lady like." Her arms were tanned and skinny,graceful in their movements. Her wrists were small and delicate. Her right wrist wore two crossing gold bracelets. Her fingers were long and had long claw like fingernails. She always painted them black. Her breasts were big and her stomach flat. She had her bellybutton pierced. Her waist was slim, her hips curved. Her legs were tanned and fragile looking. Her slender ankles held two gold jingling bracelets that crossed each other. Her feet were small, and dainty. No one knew her name. Because: they had never bothered to ask. She was unapproachable. She was cold. She was scary. No one cared enough to find out. No one knew where she lived, who she was, how she got to the school, who her parents were, how old was she. No one knew her name because she didn't exist. She was a nobody yet at the same time she was a somebody. Infamous and -important and important. That's why he was attracted to her. And when it came out that they were publicly dating she attracted all thewrong people. And then suddenly every one knew who she was, though they called her the nameless girl, or the girl with out a name her own. They had been dating for almost a year, and he still didn't know her name,or what her voice sounded like. but when she did speak she attracted the wrong people. So, he left. And she tried to follow. She ended up staying behind while he made it big. But, when he got back expecting to date her again she was already taken. She had surpassed him in strength and knowledge. She was a big somebody she was important. He hadn't expected that. And neither had she.<p>

* * *

><p>Okay so, I know this is not my first Fan-Fiction, and I could have done better. However this had been on my mind for a while. It was half in the spirit of 4-15-11 because, that is the day of silence for lesbian, gay, bi-sexual, and trans-gender. This is for the people like me who feel we have to be silent about our sexuality. The other half is because, The Boy is based on one of my friends who is actually a girl. And the girl only in this part is based off of me and a little experience between myself and said "friend." Sadly were no longer friends. so this was my way of letting go. Thank you "friend" So, if you could would you please review it would help. If you do thank you. If you don't its okay...for now.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Sasuke, Yoite, and Itachi

He was another nobody. But, apparently to Her he was a somebody. In the beginning there were three guys. He was the one with black silky hair down to his shoulders. his bangs were between his eyes and if he wished hid his eyes. His eyes were a dead blue, his eyelashes framed them darkly. His nose was small, and sloped. His mouth was thing. His lips were plump, and chaste. His shoulders were squared, his arms pale like lilies and slender. His stomach flat, and his legs lanky and slim. He always wondered why she did like him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>'Sasuke, when I first met you I payed you no mind, for you were not a threat to me. When you asked me to date you I was amused. And when <em>**

**_we got serious I took it as a game because, I was bored._**

**_ So, I played with you. Well, you didn't seem to like that at all.'_**

When I first met my three boys I was only a little kit, no where near a full grown kitsune. I was only 5.

We were all childhood friends. _The shiderzakura trees were in full bloom their pink petals dancing in the breeze, _

_the light green grass grasped at ankles and whatever else they could snatch and clutch, the day was cool and windy._

Yoite is still my friend now, he's been there for me the most. 'Ah, Yoite my little hermaphrodite.'

_The day I met Itachi it was winter. The frost had just come so it was a slightly chilly day, the petals on the trees still danced but, the frost danced with them._

Itachi is still my friend, 'My little Prince Itachi.' _The day I met Sasuke_

_ was when the grass just started growing back and the plants were beginning to sprout, the flowers were beginning to bloom, in bright colors._

'My little Noir Sasuke.'

'Speak of the devils and they shall appear to wreak havoc.' The girl thought with a smirk. She

stood up to her full height, silver hair blowing in the breeze. "Do you boys remember my name?"

"Miharu?"

"Hmmm i'm surprised you remembered considering I only told you once, about 5 years ago."

* * *

><p>Out of three boys He was the somebody. He was the one with black silk hair down to his shoulders in a ponytail, dark bangs framing his face, slender delicate eyebrows, deep blood red eyes with three black comas and dark eyelashes, small poised nose, small mouth with deep pink lips. his shoulders were squared. his arms slim and milky pale, his stomach flat, long strong legs. He always wondered why she didn't wan't him to die.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm surprised you spoke for the first time in four months."<p>

"Yeah, well I had been grieving."

"For...?"

"My sister Kikyo."

"She isn't dead!"

"I know, i'm mourning over her because she ran away to join the Akatsuki."

"So did Itachi!"

"He comes back to say hello, she tries to kill me then says she loves me!"

"So?"

"Hush love, all this talking is wearing me out."

"Hn."

* * *

><p>Out of the three boys He was the someboy's brother. He was the one with black hair spiked up in the back with blue hints, his bangs framed his face, his eyes were deep black like coal, his eyelashes framed his darker eyes, his nose was small and pointed, his mouth was small, and his lips were a Sakura pink, his shoulders were small and squared, his arms were pale, his stomach was flat, his legs were strong and looked fragile. He was the one to wonder what if she hadnt chose him all those years ago.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Caged In

Hello, my darlings. I realized I did not put in a disclaimer. Well, here it is, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM NARUTO, INUYASHA, OR NABARI NO OU. the plot is my own.

* * *

><p>Crying in the rain. Miharu Uzamaki-Black didn't know it yet but,<p>

she would come to hate rain. Because the day Sasuke left to Orochimaru it would be raining.

Miharu was walking home from school her silver hair was out and

she was wearing her school clothes: black hoodie with the Uzamaki

clan symbol on the back. The clan symbol was in the shape of flames and an orange and red color.

Miharu wore dark blue jeans, and light grey flats with a dark grey bow on them. She wore gold bracelets on her

right ankle and left wrist. On the gold bracelets were black dragons snaking around the band. She wore a ring that was a black rose with red and

Orange tips and a clear band. She had on earrings to match her ring. Miharu's silver nine tails were swaying back and

forth happily. What she didn't expect was to feel her heart give out. Sasuke was standing at the gates and the guards were laying still on the

ground. In her head she knew something was wrong, she just didn't know what and that scared her the most.

* * *

><p>Miharu's eyebrow raised, before her stood three people. Two of them were recognizable to her the third was not. The unrecognizable one was a man. The two who were recognizable to her were another man and a women. 'Why are <em>they<em> here? more importantly why is _she_ here?' Miharu asked herself.  
>"Sister," The women's voice was deceiving it sounded sweet but was it?<br>"Sister." Miharu nodded back.  
>"Hm, I assume you know why were here. Am I correct?" The women asked.<br>"You know as well as I do that i'm not going anywhere." Miharu said stubbornly.  
>The women narrowed her eyes, "And why not?" with each word the women moved closer to Miharu.<br>"We could kill every one in that little village of yours." The women threatened.  
>'Is she trying to intimidate me?' Miharu thought to her self.<br>"So? Go a head kill them what is it to me?" Miharu let her mask down there was not reason to pretend she cared  
>when she didn't, especially infront of this particular women.<br>"You wouldn't care? You could sleep at night if we killed everyone?"The women already knew the answer by heart.  
>"Why should I lose any sleep over it?" Miharu questioned.<br>"We could kill your loved ones."  
>"I don't 'love' any one."<br>"Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji,...even Sasuke?" The women smiled.  
>"Let them die it is nothing to me!" The women now stood directly in front of Miharu.<br>"We could- I could destroy your life." The women whispered to Miharu.  
>"Too late." Miharu smiled a sad smile her bangs covering her left eye, and her fangs showing a little.<br>"We could kill Yoko...Or maybe that old hag."  
>"You wouldn't dare touch lady kaede."<br>"Are you sure little sister?"  
>"Fuck you!" Miharu spat at the women. The recognizable man walked towards them, he gripped miharu's chin lightly.<br>"A women who wouldn't care if we killed her loved ones?" Miharu hissed and bared her fangs.  
>"I could kill you right now." The man threatened her.<br>"And I care because?"  
>"Hn" He let go of Miharu's jaw.<br>"We will met again Lady Miharu." He took her hand bowing slightly and  
>kissed the back of her tanned hand. Miharu's eyes widened a little<p>

'How long had it last been since I was shown respect like that?' She thought.

* * *

><p>He was the unrecognizable one. He had spiky dark hair, slender black eyebrows, small black eyes, three deep gills under each eye, small rounded nose, small mouth, thin pale blue lips, strong shoulders, long pale blue arms, flat stomach, and long muscled legs. He wondered how his partners knew the little girl.<p>

* * *

><p>'Kit aren't you mad about that? they threatened you!'<p>

'Yes, yes I am were all mad some more than others

I've lost my way and my head so yes to answer your question I am mad.'

'Kit this is serious!'

'How?'

'Don't you think that it is a little

strange that they know who you hang out with?'

'No I know things that I shouldn't.'

'Next time kill them if not for your own sake but for my own!'

When the silver fox

appeared at the young women's side she wasn't alarmed. The fox only reached up to her calves and was a pure silver.

The fox had sparkling black eyes and nine silver tails. The young women had known the fox since she was born, the fox was

seemingly always by her side. The foxe's ears were slight and up on alert, the foxe's eyes were dimmed for the

moment, it's nose black and wet, the foxe's fangs were pearly and sharp,

and the foxe's underside was fluffy and white. "Ah, Yoko i'm assuming HE sent you?" Miharu asked.

The fox could only nod his head. The women reached down to pet the foxe's head.

'I wonder why SHE came back.' Miharu thought sighing. 'The last time I saw her was the day mother died.'

the Scen around Miharu was captivating. The sky was a clear blue, the sun was out, the grass was tall and mixes of dark green

and lime green, the trees were tall and their bark was tanned dark and light browns, their leaves were pale pink sakura petals,

and light green leaves, Miharu was walking on a worn out path to her village. She would stay the

night then leave early morning, to make it to Khona in time. She had come to her small village over

three months ago to become a better priestess, and to become stronger. before she had left she had

made a promise to Sasuke, and Yoite that they wouldn't see each other for three months of solid training.

They had carefully stuck to that promise. Miharu had gone back to her village to train, while Sasuke went to

train with Kakashi, and Yoite left with a blond haired man named

Yukimi. Miharu's village was a safe haven for her considering there were many priestess around, and

as far as she knew Yoite was safe with Yukimi, and Sasuke was safe with Kakashi. Miharu's village was a

small area of old houses the houses were a mixture of things, some houses looked like circles cut in half and stuck into the ground. Those houses

were for villagers. They were a light tan color and spacious, they had squared windows around the

house usually in bed rooms, or kitchens, or both. The houses were large houses usually about the size of two story apartment in Khona, around

the bottom of the houses were different colored stones. The stones color depended on

whether you were married or not. If you were an unmarried

female the stones were light blue, if you were a male they were a red colored stone, if you were married they

were yellow, if you married some one of

the same sex the stones were a light pink. If you were old the stones were grey,

and if you had children the stones were lavender.

For the priestesses the houses were different. If you were a priestess the house you had was a

big rounded circle, the top of the house was slightly raised at an angle so that the back

was small while the front was larger, the roof was made out of straw and was thick and heavy, the

windows were small rounded triangles, the door was a small square at the bottom you had to crawl

through to get in or out, the outside of the door was a porch made from wood, there usually were benches molded into the house onto the porch

and beams of bamboo supporting the roof on the porch, connecting to those beams was a Small wall of bamboo and finally another

wall connecting to the wall of bamboo holding the beams, to make a small thin area to get in and out of the house without a lot of

room. The villagers houses were called birds, and priestess homes were called magics. 'Magic can either free you or trap you

the priestesses magic and abilities got them trapped and the villages are free so we call them birds because, they can come and go as they

please, because they are free and we are not.' Miharu thought sullenly.


End file.
